A telematics technology is one of technologies that have been recently spotlighted. A vehicle telematics system is a system combining a mobile communication scheme and a position tracking scheme with the Internet to detect occurrence of a vehicle accident or occurrence of a vehicle theft, guide a vehicle driving route, and provide various other information, or the like, to a vehicle driver. That is, the vehicle telematics system is a system providing information through a vehicle based on a global positioning system (GPS) using mobile communication and a GPS satellite. Therefore, the vehicle telematics system can be expanded to providing various mobile communication services such as traffic information, a countermeasure against an emergency, remote vehicle diagnosis, use of the Internet (for example, financial transaction, provision of news, transmission and reception of e-mails, and the like), and the like, to the vehicle driver by using the GPS, a wireless communication network, and the Internet network.
One of the reasons why the telematics is significantly spotlighted is that a vehicle industry and an information communication industry are combined with each other to create a new concept added value service capable of maximizing a synergy effect.
For this reason, a telematics standardization group has been formed and has performed a standardization work for operations and functions of the respective components of the telematics system, a communication protocol between the respective components, and services through a communication network.
When the telematics service is realized, the vehicle is reconstructed as a third Internet space following an office and a home through wired and wireless communication networks and a broadcasting network and is liked to a home network, office automation, and the like, through a mobile communication network, a broadcasting network, and an intelligent terminal, such that a service used in the home and the office may be seamlessly provided in the vehicle.
In accordance with the spotlight of the telematics technology as described above and the development of the telematics system, a need exists for the development of various service contents that may satisfy demands of users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.